Pendant light fixtures are typically mounted to ceilings, such as with a t-bar ceiling configuration, by way of a hanger clip and a suspension structure.
In contrast to pendant light fixtures, flush mount or fixed mount light fixtures are typically mounted directly against the ceiling by a threaded stud extending downwardly from a junction box or a t-bar clamp. Linear flush mount light fixtures have an array of passages therein requires a complementary array of studs in the ceiling. The task to align the passages in the light fixture with the corresponding supposedly aligned studs in known to be a tedious, if not time-consuming procedure, which is increasingly difficult to achieve with the increasing number mounting points and studs in the respective arrays.
It would thus be desirable to provide novel approaches for the mounting of light fixtures, or at least to provide the public with one or more useful alternatives.